List of My Bad Cat Episodes
A complete list of My Bad Cat: Tales of a Crazy Cat episodes of the HasbroTV original series. Each season so far has 12 episodes, except Season 2, which has 16, and Season 3, as the show is currently on hiatus and it will start back up as the Season 4 premiere. For the intro shown in most episodes, see Opening Theme. Each episode by itself has had a running time of 12 minutes so far. Each episode combined is 24 minutes. See also: Category:Episodes Season 1 Welcome to the Show- The pilot. Everyone goes to see Peach's show at the Kitville Beach. Snow, Snow, Snow- Takes place in the middle of My Bad Cat Snow. Mom gets stuck in a pile of snow. Buster Goes Kaboom! Part l- Everything was perfect at the House until a meteor crashes and Buster goes missing. Buster Goes Kaboom! Part ll- Everyone tries looking for Buster in the cemetery, but he is found walking downtown. The Great Fall- An animated version of My Bad Cat Eats Watermelons. Buster has fun throwing watermelons at Mom. While they're not looking, everyone gets hurt in a different way. Cows, Cows Galore- Farmer Joe's very first appearance, having the voice of guest star Josiah Wray (from the KWS show Family Reunion) at first. Buster vists a farm, and Farmer Joe creates a death ray to melt the House while Buster is distracted by the adorable animals. Ed, The Psychopath- Dad goes psycho randomly, but Mike and Buster find someone more psycho: Ed the talking rock! Mom's Monopoly!- Mom goes crazy over monopoly. She wins every game until she plays with Buster. Mom landed on go to jail, and Buster really sent Mom to jail. Twice. Switcheroo- An animated version of My Bad Cat and the New Baby Boy, but with Mike featured in it. Josh gets a switch gun and accidentally switches Mom and Buster. Mike reverses it and gets Mom and Buster back to normal. Buster and the Wombat- Buster is attacked by a giant wombat after mistakenly thinking it was cute, and it takes 2 years for him to recover. Christmas In July- The first appearance of Santa Claus in the show. Buster is ran over by Santa's sleigh and is sent to the North Pole forever, until Mike finds him on a GPS and everyone has to save him. Snack Attack- Mom gets buried under a pile of candy during the gang's candy party. Meanwhile, Farmer Joe returns and tries to destroy everything in sight! Season 2 The Ball- Buster starts to play with his ball, but everything in town gets odd because of the ball, and he doesn't realize it. Hospitality- Everyone travels to Paris and Mike falls off the Eiffel Tower. He goes to the hospital and everyone has to cheer him up. The Car- Dad gets a new car that comes to life and tries to run over everyone in town. The Farmer Came Back- Farmer Joe's identical nice twin brother moves to Kitville and is mistaken by everyone as Farmer Joe himself. Pioneers- Farmer Joe zaps everyone back in time to the 1900's, so, everyone has to work as pioneers and later ride the extremely unsafe Oregon Trail! Mom Goes Missing, Part I- Mom walks into a moving van while Buster and everyone else is on vacation, not looking, and is later nowhere to be found. Mom Goes Missing, Part II- Everyone goes on a pursuit through the city to rescue Mom, after realizing she was gone and knowing where she's at. UFO, Part I, UFO, Part II, UFO, Part III, UFO, Part IV- Everyone is abducted by a random space UFO, and the background characters and Blue have to work together and find a way to save them. The online official description jokes that this is "the first movie made from My Bad Cat", even if it's just a movie- like 4-parter. Blue the Mouse Comes Home- Resembles the book My Bad Cat and Josh's Birthday, but in Blue's point-of-view. Blue discovers how to get out of the landfill, thanks to a friendly-for-once Mom, and brought to Josh for his birthday. He is happy to be Josh's pet, but, Buster and Peach get out of control and chase him. He is put in a cage in Josh's room after this. Joshtown- Josh has the brains to create his own amusement park in the backyard, and forces the others to work at the dangerous place. Cat CrAzY- Peach eats a candy highly dangerous for cats and turns into a psychopath, until she is saved by Mike and Buster when on the roof of the house, going literally insane and smacking the chimney with a hammer. Joshtown II: It's Rebuilt?!- The most dirty and unsafe backyard amusement park is back.....but, if Josh didn't rebuild it, who did? Blue the mouse liked Joshtown, so he did it. Can everyone stop the cute-but-not-cute mouse before it's too late? Peach Goes Kaboom!- Peach is accused for battery and ends up in jail, although she was the one being battered.....by a windmill. Everyone has to create an escape plan to get the poor feline out. Season 3 Crazy Fight- Based on My Bad Cat and the War of Mom. Mike and Peach find out Buster is going to the adoption center, and Mom and her evil alter-ego clones are going to try to kill him! Buster creates a plan to stop them before he puts himself into more danger than ever! Not So Funny- Animated version of the book My Bad Cat is Not Funny. Peach, Mike and Buster are in a gym, playing with toys. Buster flies up by tripping on a bouncy ball, and everyone else laughs. Buster lands in a market, ending up for sale. Buster thinks he is the funniest comedian ever, but everyone disagrees and Mom has to adopt him again, to Dad's request. Mr.Cow- Farmer Joe forces Buster and the gang to watch his cows' stupid talent show, but the boys agree to fight while Mom and Peach find clever, not obvious, creative places to hide. Stupid Farmer- Farmer Joe gets his revenge from losing yet again in the previous episode, and fails. Meanwhile, Farmer Joe's twin brother returns and sees Buster out on the streets. Buster needs a new ball, so, he helps him get $5.00. It may not seem like much, but Joe's twin will help Buster, no matter how hard it may seem. Meow's Howls- The first animated Halloween special and Spook's TV appearance. The kids and pets trick-or-treat in a graveyard, meeting Spook the ghost cat, whom wants to steal their candy. Josh and Blue build a lifesize, rideable RC drone, while Peach, Buster and Mike help him. Bike Mike- Buster leaves to go somewhere with Dad, and Mike, Josh and Peach ride their bikes in a parking lot. Mike leads them all, angering Peach and somewhat confusing Josh why he should lead them. My Bad Peach- '''Note: '''The title is a play on the series' title, ''My Bad Cat. ''Peach is put into Buster's shoes for a day, using his personality and doing things against people's will. Buster doesn't like this, so he keeps trying to tell her to quit this act. Peach doesn't listen, so it's a pretty long day for poor Buster. Gadget King- Josh learns how to create a UFO, and abducts his pet mouse, Blue. Josh has one big pity-party, until, he remembers the events of UFO (see season 2) and tries to get him out, and later does. A Farmer's Incense- Mom goes to the store, and sees Farmer Joe on the highway. Farmer Joe mocks and teases Mom for no reason, so they agree to have a fight at Farmer Joe Industries, INC. (Farmer Joe's farm). The Cone in the Zone- Everyone gets stuck inside Mike's new videogame, and he has to get them out by zoning everything out but the game. The Cookie Club- Peach joins a mysterious club called the Cookie Club. It gets in the way of everyone's schedule, so, it becomes chaos, but Peach doesn't wanna quit, so there's a huge problem. The Shinobi With Paws- Mike gets bored, so, he plays pretend with Buster outdoors and he pretends he is a ninja. He knocks down a tree, resulting in chaos across Kitville. Specials '''Note: '''Most of the specials are like mini-movies and are 1 hour long instead of the usual 12 minutes. My Bad Reindeer: A My Bad Cat Christmas Special- It was Cupid the Reindeer's turn to navigate Santa's sleigh, but she crashes into Buster's Home instead. She gets hurt and Santa ends up paying so many hospital bills he becomes broke, so Santa goes ahead and sends her to live with Buster and Mike for the holidays. But, it turns out having a magic reindeer in your home is quite worse than they imagined.Category:Episodes Category:Lists Category:Workshop